


This Town (Newt Scamander x You)

by wolfflynx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfflynx/pseuds/wolfflynx
Summary: When you wasted your past in vain and it were coming back to you but not in the right time, what would you do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You have to listen This Town by Niall Horan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic1l36GrNOU) while reading this. He's so amazing i swear to God.

 

 ********_Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It’s hard_

 You opened up your eyes, distribute your view all over the room, find nobody except yourself. Oh, yes, because last time you checked, _you were alone, even though you smelled his perfume in your room._  
But its just the smell of his perfume, right?  
You just can’t moving on from him,  
Its really hard for you to moving on from the people who makes you fall for a long time,  
Is it your fault to make him leaving this way?  
Is it your fault to not making him to be yours?  
Is it?

 

**_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running ‘round_  
_It’s funny how things never change in this old town_  
_So far_  
** **_From the stars_**

You stared at the floor, remember the last time you were waking up next to him, which is three years ago, such a long time.  
And you can’t even get over that,  
Because right just now, you just wanted the past that leaves you alone here, to comes back to you.  
You look out the window, and there’s nothing change.  
Many people passing by, make their way to work, et cetera.  
And here you are,  
Wishing him to comes back to you,  
Or at least you wish you can saw his shadow running around you.  
But shadow just exist, if the man were there, too.  
He wasn’t there.  
But you can’t stop hoping that you will see his shadow again.  
Or maybe, _the person._  
Because all you missed is the person, _not the shadow of him._

 

**_And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around._ **

You should’ve said that to him, right?  
That stupid  _“I Love You”_ thing?  
If you were saying that to him, he wouldn’t be leaving you like this.  
Or if you just say  _“Sorry”_ to him, for every bad things you did to him,  
Will he stay?  
But, think further, y/n.  
Did he really leaves?  
Did he ever leave you behind?  
Or you’re the one who left him?  
Think further, y/n.  
He will never ever leaves you.  
But you did,  
_You left him, alone with your stupid words that told him that he was messed up, and you hate him for every single behavior he did.  
_ If you weren’t say that,  
If you weren’t fighting with him,  
Things will never be this way, today.  
You two still can be together.  
But nevermind, it was over, right?  
You just have to get over it, _get over him_  and get a life.  
With or without him, life will goes on.

******_And I remember everything_**  
_**From when we were the children playing in this fairground**_  
_**Wish I was there with you now**_

You passing by a fairground, stared at it blankly.  
As if the fairground means nothing to you.  
But its wrong,  
Cause the fairground, is the place where everythings started.  
Your first meeting with him,  
Your first laugh with him,  
Your first love, who is him.  
And now, you wish you can bring back the past, to make it right again.  
But face the truth,  
You can’t.  
Past is something that would never comes back, no matter how hard you try to bring it back.  
Because God wants you to appreciate every single things that had happened to you.  
Its your fault to wasted it all.  
And you can’t take what you wasted in vain.

 

**_'Cause if the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
** **_Mmmmm_**

You make your way with nowhere to go,  
You don’t even know where to go.  
You know, that you have to go to work,  
Or madam Picquery will scold the hell out of you.  
But really, you just don’t care about it, at all.  
You started to think of what you have been done with him.  
You have loved him since you were a little kid, right?  
But why’d you hide your feelings?  
Why did you cover it with your rude behavior?  
Why did you told him that you hates him, while deep inside you loved him so much?  
Why don’t you tell him that you loved him, instead of be rude with him and makes he think you hate him so much?  
Why don’t you show your affection or how much you love him, instead of bullied him to showing up your love?  
Is that love’s about?  
Why did you do that?  
Did you just really shy to tell him that you loves him?  
Did your dignity is high enough, till you can’t show your love with the right way?  
You got a really high pride, till you don’t know how to treat a person when you’re in love with them, don’t you?  
But the fact, all the things that you’ve done to him, its all wrong.  
A regret is all that you got right now.  
You might not be shy, or had a really high dignity and pride till you can’t tell or show him how much you loved him,  
You just afraid that he won’t loves you, as much as you do.  
You just afraid that your love is unrequited.  
But if you only knew,  
He loves you back.  
He treat you the way he loved you.  
He treat you right,  
He showing off his love.  
But not with you.

 

**_I saw that you moved on with someone new_  
_In the pub that we met she’s got her arms around you_  
_It’s so hard_  
** **_So hard_**

You get into a pub, because you want to make yourself drunk, or even hungover.  
You missed him, thats all.  
You regret all the things you’ve done to him.  
You’re messed up.  
But before you started to drink, you saw a man whose familiar to you.  
Who is he?  
You thought you know him, until you realize that he’s the one you want him to comes back to you.  
He’s the past that you want him to be here with you right now.  
And you can’t walk forward him right just now.  
You’re the one who left him, with the rude words behind because you think he will never love you back, so you just giving up with that kind of way.  
He’s the victim of your selfishness.  
And the most important thing why you couldn’t walk towards him right away, is because he had another girl next to him.  
She looks flawless with her little black dress,  
She’s way more beautiful than you.  
He must be fall for her right now, right?  
Before you walk away, he spotted you, and so do you.  
There’s no way you can runaway from him now.  
Face it,  
Face everything that you did to him.

 

**_And I want to tell you everything_  
_The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_And I remember everything_  
_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
** _**Wish I was there with you now**  _

“Y/n…” He greeted you, with a sad smile. “H-How are you, by the way?”  
“Fine…” you answered him briefly, while trying to holding back your tears that can running down your face anytime. And yes, your answer is a total lie. You’ve never felt the word ‘fine’ again, after you left him just like that.  
You want him to be with you again, not with the girl next to him.  
Which is selfish, because you are the one who left him, _not him._  
“So,” you faking your smile, when you talk to the girl next to him. “You two are in relationship or what?”  
“Um, yeah.” Newt nodded his head, “We’re engaged already.”  
“Really?” Now you faking your laugh. “Well, thats cool! Congratulation! And i guess you are his fiancé, right?”  
The girl beside Newt’s nodded her head, smiled at you.   
“Porpentina Goldstein, or just Tina for short.”  
“Will becoming Porpentina Scamander, isn’t it?” you asked her again, even though your heart is breaking even more when you asked that.  
But this is fair, right?  
You left Newt just like that,  
Now he got another one whose nicer than you.  
You can’t be angry at him, its not his fault.  
It is yours.  
And there’s nothing wrong with just a taste of what you’ve paid for.  
“It might be.” Tina laughing slightly, followed by Newt’s smile.  
A smile that you really want to see.  
A smile that you wish it was for you right now.  
“So, Tina…” said Newt, “Me and y/n is a childhood friend, we hanging out a lot when we were young, and i guess our friendship is last long,”  
“Yeah.” you nodded, deep inside it was breaking your heart when he said you just a ‘childhood friend’ for him.  
But don’t forget, what makes you to be like this right now, is yourself.  
“Its nice to hear that.” Tina smiled at both you and Newt. “I guess i will let you two hanging out for a second? Because i had to find Queenie.”  
“Oh, not a problem.” Newt smiled at him. And his smile doesn’t change that much, he still smiled at Tina like the way he smiled at you, when you two are in love, _but you’re too scared to face it._  
Now, he staring at you.  
His eyes still calming, just like those good old days, when he used to stared at you, the way he stared at Tina.

 

**_'Cause if the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
** **_Everything comes back to you_**

“So, um….” Newt smiled at you awkwardly. “How’s work? You got a good one, right?”  
“I, uh…” You can’t stared back at him. Your feelings were just too much, and it cant be explained just like that. “I work at MACUSA now, sounds cool, right?”  
“I guess.” He answered, while sat in a wooden swing. “You remember how annoying we are, when we fighting to get an empty swing?”  
“Yeah.” You nodded at his question. “Newt, i… I wanna tell you something.”  
“Yeah? What is it, exactly?”  
“Listen, i…” You sighed. “I never hated you, never in a million time.”  
His smiled vanished a bit, but still staring at you.  
“Oh…” He mumbled, forced to smiling again at you. “Thank you, its a good thing for me to know it…”  
“And…” You shed a tears that welled up in your eyes. “And i’m sorry to do all the things that i’ve done for you. I just… I loved you at that time, and i’m scared that you… That you won’t love me back, so i act like i really hates you to cover my feelings. I know that is wrong, and i’m sorry for that…”  
_At that time,_ you said?  
You just love him at that time?  
What about now?  
You’re a liar. Totally.  
But he doesn’t mad at you.  
He smiling at you, even though disappointment reflected in his eyes.  
If you only knew, that he just faking his smile, so you think he’s just fine as he seems.

 

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_Them butterflies—they come alive when I’m next to you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
** **_Everything comes back to you_**

“If…” he smiling at you, but this time, his smile is the smile that he gave you when you two are in loved, _when he’s in love with you._  “If i can turn back time, the old Newt would be so happy to hear that from you, y/n.”  
You smiled tasteless, while trying to stabilized your heartbeat which is beating really fast when you look at Newt. Your feelings weren’t changed a bit, you still loves him. _Really loves him._  
“I know…” You nodded, and you just felt what regret is about. You should’ve tell him earlier about this, when you two still in love. “My bad.”  
“Why’d you told me just now?” he whispered, “You know, you had so much time to said it, right?”  
You nodded.  
“I don’t think i should say it to you at first, because i thought that you might think i hated you for real, and you just went like ‘well, fine.’, but i think… I should’ve say that to you, cause i can’t get over it.”  
“I know…” he nodded to your words. “But i think, if you still having it, you better throw it away, y/n. Its for the best.”  
“Having what?” you confusedly asked him, but your feelings wasn’t good about this.  
“Your feelings to me, if you still keep it, i want you to throw it all away.”  
Your heart started to break again. Why was it?  
“And why is it?” you curiously asked him, “Is it illegal to having it?”  
His eyes watered, things that he would just do if he feel frustrated or sad. And you know, now he felt both of it.  
“Just… Just why don’t you tell me your feelings, when you’re in love with me? Why don’t you show me, that you loves me? Why’d you leave me? Why don’t you at least try? Why don’t…” he covered his face with his hands. “Why’d you pretend to hate me, when i’m deeply in love with you? Why’d you bullied me like you hated me so much, when i’m still hoping you to loving me back? Why is it, y/n?”  
You sighed, try not to cry in front of him. Your image as a strong girl in front of him, would not be destroyed just like that.

 

********_And I know that it’s wrong  
That I can’t move on  
But there’s something 'bout you _

“I’m just afraid you won’t love me back, like the way i did, Newt.” Again, you shed a tears that welled in your eyes. “And could you tell me why i have to throw those feelings away?”  
“Why’d you ask?” he almost cried when he asked you. “I have Tina right now, y/n. We’re already engaged, you forget?”  
“It is too late for me, if i told you that i still loved you, y/n. Even though i still felt the same way as you did, no doubt. But at least i’ll try to throw it away. And you have to do the same thing, y/n. Because even if you tried to keep it by yourself, you will hurt yourself in vain. I don’t want you to be hurt because of me.”  
“Why is it?” you close your eyes, tried to holding back the tears. “I hurt you for such a long time, Newt. I always mocking you, told a bad things to you, and even bullied you. And its okay for me, if i hurt myself because of my own feelings.”  
“You didn’t hurt me, y/n.” he smile sadly at you. “Because now i knew it was your way to show me that you loved me. If i marrying Tina one day, its not the way that i showed you my love, y/n. Marrying someone means you show your love to the people you married with, not with the people you invited to, which mean i hurt you because you loved me, and i’m loving someone else. I don’t want to hurt anybody, especially you.”  
“Okay, y/n? I want you to understand this. You’re not hurting anybody, and nobody will hurt you. You deserves someone’s even better, y/n. And i’m sure you will find it one day. All you have to do right now, is throw your all your feelings for me, and get over it. You just have to realize that people changes, and we’re not the same anymore. We got the different path. Don’t regret yourself because you didn’t say that you were having a feelings for me, regret because you kept your feelings for me. Because now, its time for us to moving on.” he continues his word, that successfully making you cried.  
You just want him to be yours again.  
You just want everything to be back like the old days.

 

**_'Cause if the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
** **_Everything comes back to you._**

“Hey…” he smiled worriedly at you. “Why’d you cry, y/n?”  
“I-I’m sorry…” you cried your eyes out. “I should’ve told everything to you before. Called me selfish, because… Because i don’t want this to be ended up this way, Newt!”  
“And who does, y/n?” he now shed your tears with his thumb, then hug you tight. Really tight, like he showed you all of his feelings right away. “You don’t need to be worried, because i promise you that everything would be just fine. You will find a good man, that even better than me. Okay? Don’t cry, y/n. You know i always loved you. I don’t care if you just told me right now about your feelings, its better than you kept it by yourself and didn’t tell anybody. Right? I promise, you will be alright. Pinky promise?”  
You smiled briefly at him, then did your pinky promise that you two always did when you got something to keep on each other. You believe that pinky swear will always tie your promise, so anybody will never leaked it.  
“Friends?” he asked you while he tucked your hair behind your ears.  
“Friends.” you nodded at his word, then hug him back.   
You might want him as your husband,   
But now you learned that if you want something to be yours, you have to take it quickly.  
And this time, you’re not quick enough to get what you wants.  
And you have to learn how to let it be that way, to not to forced it to be yours.  
At least you know, that Newt still loving you as a friend.  
A real friend, right?  
But thats really fine, as long as he still loving you.  
“Seems that we have to get back.” he smiled at you, then stared at the sky that getting darker right now, sign that it will raining soon.  
“Obviously.” you smiling back at him, while you two walked together to the pub.  
At least, you’re succeed to fixed your relationship with Newt, and he can understand the reasons behind your rude behavior to him when you’re in love with him before.

 

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_Them butterflies—they come alive when I’m next to you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_Mmmm_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
** **_Mmmm_**

“Have a nice wedding!” you smiled at both Tina and Newt, “Don’t forget to prepare the food!”  
“We will!” said Newt, hug yourself for once again. “Don’t forget to came up too!”  
“I will!” you nodded, patting is shoulder.  
And without any words that comes after, you two split up to a different way.  
On your way home, you still felt Newt’s tight and warm hug, which makes your heart beating faster.  
But one thing you knew today, that holding on does more damage than letting go, so you better let go of all your problem.  
And also Newt.  
At least you’ve told him the truth,  
You just have to moving on from him.  
Its hard, really hard.  
But all you have to do was just try, and try, and try.  
Because he promised you, that everything would be just fine.


End file.
